Crew of Dragons
by Arifureta
Summary: In the Final battle against Acnologia, the Dragon Slayers had to risk it all to seal the Black Dragon away. They were forced to be sealed alongside him, if they ever hoped to rid the blight from Earthland. However, now the Dragon Slayers must band together, to grow stronger to fight Acnologia once more in a new world that they just unleashed him upon.


This was it, the final confrontation with the Dragon of the Apocalypse. Seven Dragon Slayers stood before the self proclaimed King of the Dragon's, Anna had tried to use the Time-Lapse to their advantage to seal Acnologia in the endless abyss of time. But the plan had failed, there had been no way of knowing that Zeref had closed the only possible thing of destroying Acnologia completely. Anna had no idea that Zeref was even capable of such a fear, through all her years of studying the Timelapse, she had not come across Zeref, just when had he found the Time-lapse? Zeref had cast away their last chance at destroying Acnologia for good. Anna's last hope had all but stumbled out of her grasp. Again she had felt the fear of wanting to give up in the face of Acnologia's madness having witnessed four hundred years ago just the same.

It had been the youngest of her students that had come up with this new plan. Wendy, the brightest of her students that had offered such a sacrifice that it pained Anna to let them go through with it. But to her, it seemed the only way. All seven of the Dragon Slayers standing to face the Black Dragon all understood what they were giving up. Each one was happy to do so, to protect those dear to them, the ones they loved, their families, friends and the very world from this foe that stood before them. They would risk everything to put Apologia's terror to an end. Even their own lives. This was the moment that had been planned four hundred years ago but it wasn't how she had wished it would end. Not after coming to see them again after all this time, seeing how much they had grown.

"Wendy." Natsu began, his injuries from his confrontation with Zeref were present but his energy had all but been restored with the flames that he had absorbed from the countless fires across the battlefields. The blue haired Dragon Slayer looked to Natsu, the one she looked up to with all her heart. "We'll buy you as much time as you need." Looking over his shoulder at her, he gave her a grin. "Counting on you."

"Right!" Wendy nodded before her head was pushed down as a bulky hand landed atop her head.

"Make it quick squirt." Gajeel grinned as he ruffled up Wendy's hair slightly as he stepped up next to Natsu, his entire body covered in his iron dragon scale armour. "Just because you got lucky taking down Zeref, doesn't mean I'm letting you take the glory in this fight too." The Iron Dragon Slayer smirked as Natsu glanced to his side. "Acnologia's mine."

"That a challenge?" Natsu grinned back.

"Knock it off." Laxus growled, lightning crackling around him, his eyes focused. "This isn't the time for your idiocy, focus." Natsu and Gajeel nodded, fully aware that they couldn't have anything hinder them in this fight, they needed to fight together, all of them. They needed to give Wendy the time to cast this last spell.

"How do I keep getting brought into this Hero crap with you Morons?" Erik muttered under his breath, both his arms morphing into purple scales as his hands grew into claws a deep purple mist forming from them. "It's bound to get me killed."

"We'll do everything we can to help out." Rouge began as both the twin dragons of Sabertooth stepped up either side of Wendy.

"No matter what, we're taking Acnologia down, right here and now!" Sting declared.

"Right!" Everyone chorused as they readied themselves, Acnologia to his credit had to give it to them. They had the guts to stand up to him be they fools or not, they had courage. So far he hadn't been disappointed, he was having so much fun during this war. The first Dragon Slayer he had taken out was beyond worthless but since then the enjoyment level had risen, the second to be taken down was the creator of Dragon Slayer magic, true not by his own hand but he had made sure that she was dead, the self proclaimed Mother of Dragon Slayers. Now it was him against the only remaining Dragon Slayers in the world. He'd crush them all and finally be the true king of the Dragons.

"Take me down." Acnologia began, his form trembling in excitement as he cast his arms out wide. "BRING IT ON!" Tremendous magic power shook the ground as Acnologia's human form morphed into that of his Dragon form the massive beast towering over his foes, six of the seven Dragon Slayers shot forth, Wendy preparing the spell that could very well be the end of all of this torment. Magic power that would be too much for any normal Wizard bombarded the Black Dragon. It could be seen from the ruined city of Magnolia where Anna and the others watched helplessly, the entire war effort against the imposing force along with the soldiers of the Alvarez Empire would forever remember this to be the last War for humanity.

Wendy didn't have the time to be wary of the Black Dragon, instead focused all her magic power while simultaneously absorbing the air around her, trusting in her fellow Dragon Slayer's to give her the time that she needed. A swirl of power erupted at her feet, a wind blowing about her like it had suddenly come forth from nowhere. The wind itself began to carve out a magic circle around Wendy in the ground at her feet, the intricate design was an altered form of her Milky Way spell.

While her Milky Way spell would allow her to communicate with the deceased Soul of a Dragon, this spell would bring forth the souls of a living Dragon but it had to be changed, because Acnologia wasn't a Full Dragon, it had to be the Soul of a Dragon Slayer. This would be the sacrifice, the rewritten symbols of the Milky Way spell would force the Souls of the Dragon Slayers out of their bodies, Wendy included. However there was another set of incantations written in the magic circle surrounding her. The seal that Anna had given to Wendy. It would seal Acnologia, along with the Dragon Slayers. No Dragon Slayer would exist after she cast her spell.

Wendy only had one chance, for if Acnologia realised what she was doing, he would devour the spell like so many others. The others needed to keep his attention on them completely. There was no room for error.

"Natsu… everyone." Clasping her hands together in front of her. "Believe in me a little longer!"

The swirl of magic power didn't go unnoticed. The Black Dragon had been expecting something, but not from the runt of the litter. Eyeing the glowing green luminescent light pouring from the youngest among his own kind he growled. If she thought a spell of that magnitude would do anything to him, they were sorely mistaken.

"Where do you think you're looking!" Gajeel roared as both he and Laxus shot forward, Gajeel transforming his arm as it shot forward. **"Iron Dragon's Club!"** The Dragon Slayer called out as the large iron club shot forward from Gajeel's arm at rapid speed. Laxus wasn't stationary as he was right beside the Iron Dragon Slayer, magic at the ready.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"** Punching at the air with the spell at the ready, releasing the giant well of magic in a, high-speed lightning blast in the shape of a fist, which, upon contact alongside Gajeel's own attack resonated in a massive explosion causing Gajeel to leap back fully aware he was a lightning magnet at the moment with his Dragon Scales activated. However through the massive explosion of lightning came forth the massive hand of Acnologia, to quick for Laxus to react as he was gripped in the hand. "AHHHHHH!" The blonde roared in pain as Acnologia began to squeeze.

"Let him go!" Natsu roared from above causing the Dragon to look up only for his eyes to narrow, an actual threat. Natsu was covered in flames from head to toe, his Fire Dragon King Mode had been activated as he came down from the sky in a spiralling wave of flame and heat. **"Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!"** The explosion was even bigger than the first of Laxus' spell, forcing the Dragon to release the blonde Dragon Slayer, Laxus morphing into lightning and shooting himself away from the destructive force.

What surprised everyone even more was the true power behind the attack. Not everyone had seen the same spell destroy a God and were awed as Natsu's fist drove Acnologia to the ground, something no one had ever been able to accomplish. The ground beneath the Dragon broke apart as Flames crushed down onto him over and over again with powerful destructive force, forcing the Dragon further into the earth. The roar of Acnologia shook the very foundations of the country for no one would ever forget it.

"Salamander get out of there!" Cobra shouted, hearing the swell of magic power within Acnologia. It was however to late as Acnologia opened his mouth, the blue light of his breath attack already present and ready to be fired, he did so without any such remorse. Natsu was engulfed in the roar, sent flying into the sky amidst the raw magic power, his screams of pain echoing out over the ringing of the magic. Before a swell of fire shone through the vibrant blue of Acnologia's breath attack.

 **"FIRE DRAGON KING'S ROAR!"** The searing flames burst to life against Acnologia's Dragon Roar, crimson flames of raw destruction against the vibrant blue breath attack. The two clashed together before detonating in the night sky sending a shock wave of mass proportions shot across the scorched battlefield as Natsu was sent flying away. Sting and Rogue, while stunned at the sudden explosion shot forward, their combined attack ready to be dealt with. The combined power of shadow and light melded together behind the twin Dragon Slayers as they glared at the Black Dragon as the explosion of Acnologia's breath attack against Natsu's own Roar diminished, their Dragon Slayer magic combining together in a swirl of purple and white.

 **"Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!"** The combined attack launched straight for the unsuspecting Dragon, it's massive power causing the ground to shake around them. The massive burst of power hit the Dragon in the side in a massive explosion of intense magic power, which only seem to gain Acnologia's attention as he turned. Once more his mouth opened wide, the tremor of magic could be felt once more as he readied another breath attack. Grabbing a hold of Sting by the collar, Rouge sunk the two into the ground to be hidden from the destructive Dragon Roar. As the magic ripped up the landscape Gajeel and Cobra leapt into action. Leaping high into the sky above the Dragon, Gajeel began to spin.

 **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron Spiral."** Transforming his legs into a giant drill as he began to rotate at high speed, Gajeel drove forward directly into Acnologia's forcing himself to rotate at incredibly high speeds increasing the piercing power of his attack. The roar of the drill was silenced by the pained roar of Acnologia as Gajeel broke through the hard scales lining his neck after much effort. Leaping from the Dragon giving way for Cobra, head thrown back as the poison breath readied in his lungs.

 **"Poison Dragon's Roar!"** The massive poisonous stream that came forth from Erik slammed directly into the wound that Gajeel had caused, the poison seeping into his body via the bloodstream bypassing the Dragon Scales thanks to Gajeel. Both Gajeel and Erik landed on the ground, heavily beaten from both their prior battles and their current one with Acnologia.

"Wake up!" Their ears picked up the sound of Laxus, turning their eyes widened. Laxus was crouching over the battered form of Natsu, hands on his chest, lighting coursing through Laxus' body into Natsu's. "GET UP!" Laxus was in a panic as he tried to resuscitate Natsu over and over again with his lightning.

"No heartbeat." Erik spoke with wide eyes, hearing nothing from Natsu's body only for a thud next to him to cause him to turn to see Gajeel fall to his knees, head back with white eyes, and no heart beat. "No way, what happened!?" Cobra growled only to search for the thoughts of Rogue and Sting, nothing. Gritting his teeth, he turned to Acnologia who wasn't even paying attention any longer, his eyes focused solely on Wendy's location with a dangerous glare. "LAXUS! PROTECT WENDY! IT'S HER SPELL!" Laxus turned to Acnologia to see him charging forward towards Wendy where the green light was washing over the entire battlefield.

"LIKE HELL!" Flying forward Laxus threw his fist back, lighting surrounded him with immense levels of magic power. **"Raikô: Red Lightning Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder!"** The golden lighting morphed into blood red lighting empowering the magic even further.

"Get out of my way!" Acnologia roared swatting at Laxus who managed to dodge the fist sent his way, crashing his powerful magic into Acnologia. It wasn't what stopped him. It was the effect if Wendy's Milky Way spell that drove Acnologia into a dead stop. With a roar, the Dragon was forced back to his human state in an instant, clutching at his chest, doing everything he could to move forward towards Wendy who was still just a dot on the horizon.

"This is the end for you!" Laxus roared, gripping Acnologia by the back of his head and slamming him down face first into the dirt. "Die already you bastard! **Lightning Dragon's Roar!"** The destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him hit point blank, erupting in a massive explosion of lightning. Laxus stumbled back away from the downed Dragon Slayer, his breathing heavy having released every bit of magic left in his body.

"He's gone." Cobra breathed out before pain gripped his chest, falling to his knees. "Gah! What the! It burns!" Cobra shouted clawing at his clothes, Laxus turning with wide eyes to see a crystal shape morph out of Cobra's skin his eyes widening as he saw the Dragon Lacrima being pulled forth from the Dragon Slayer. "GAHHHHHH!" Moments later, pain erupted from Laxus as his own Lacrima was pulled from his body causing him to fall to the ground in pain, just as Cobra had. The Milky Way spell came to an end as Wendy's lifeless body, just as the other Dragon Slayer's fell to the ground. It was only when the spell was fully complete, did the body of the Dragon Slayers, begin to disappear into nothingness.

* * *

It was finally over… the area was completely barren, the very landscape had been changed in the battle between Acnologia and the Seven Dragon Slayers, they had done it. Acnologia had been sealed, along with the Seven Dragon Slayers. Now here she stood, tears running down her face. She had never wanted this, never wanted the children she helped raise alongside their adoptive parents to die. The Dragon's were suppose to fight alongside their children, that had been the goal. But when the Dragon's had appeared, the Slayers had not been strong enough. The dragon's fought without their children, resulting in failure. Anna felt so guilty for what she had them do, how she had brought them into future to deal with the horror of the past.

Now here she stood, before the barren landscape not a sign of the children she cared for so much. As the dust settled, the magic of the Milky Way fading her eyes widened as two figures lay a ways away from her, their bodies were completely broken from their battle with the Dragon of the Apocalypse, however there were only two of them. Anna ran forward, fearing the well-being of her students. However upon her getting in close and could make out their features, her students were not among the downed duo.

Her eyes widenedas she realised that these were the Second Generation Dragon Slayers, those with Dragon Slayer magic only by the use of the Dragon Lacrima. Crouching down to the one she knew to be named Laxus her eyes widened, he was alive but… the Dragon Lacrima that he once had inside of him, it was gone. There wasn't a single trace of that, that made him a Dragon Slayer, checking Erik, it was the same. Alive but no Dragon Lacrima.

 _"The Milky Way Spell, the changed runes must have only taken the source of the Dragon Slayer magic instead of like the others."_ Tears ran down her face as she began to heal the two former Dragon Slayers, knowing that the others were lost to her now. Acnologia was gone, but was it worth the sacrifice? She truly didn't know if it was or not. She sobbed helplessly as she could hear the families of the ones lost come running towards her.

* * *

The woman barely had a moment to realise that she was alive before the impending danger of Acnologia rounded it's ugly head. Having been forced to return to his normal form his body bloody and battered from his prior battles she had no knowledge of. That last time she had seen Acnologia she had sent him miles away, but right now there was one thing that chilled her, the mother of Dragon Slayers to the core. No matter how injured the Black Dragon was, a grin bore through the blood.

His coat had been ripped from his body during the fighting, his body covered in burns, cuts, bruises the presence of poison could be smelt. His left arm bore a massive scar where his limb was once attached before Igneel tore it from him. There was no way that she herself was a contender against the Dragon of the Apocalypse, not in a one on one, even in his injured state. Instead she focused on survival. Casting her arm forward, the full swell of her entire magic power behind her. Acnologia stared at her, his grin reforming even larger as he took a step forward, a mass of blood falling from his frame from that simple step, splattering across the ground.

"Mother!" Acnologia roared with such mockery it would have angered her if she wasn't completely terrified at the sight before her, the grin never ceased as he took another step, the ground beneath Acnologia glowing brightly as Irene's magic began to take effect. Acnologia sensing the magic grinned as he stopped moving surprising Irene as he cast his arms out, laughing like the mad man that he was. "Next time, I'll kill you all!" Irene knowing full well the threat wasn't a lie she cast her spell.

 **"World Reconstruction Magic! Universe One! Focus point!"** Irene called out as the ground rumbled around her, the path of dirt road that Acnologia stood on glowing brightly.

"I'll kill you all! So grow stronger and entertain me more!" Acnologia roared before he disappeared from her sight in the mass of bright light of Universe One that had been solely focused on him not the entire geography like her previous cast had been, the dirt road that had once been there was now covered in a different texture of dirt. Obviously the place that Acnologia had been sent had been somewhere with rough stone judging by what had been replaced.

Irene sighed a breath of relief to herself as she looked down, her thoughts running a mile a minute. How was she alive? She knew the wound she had inflicted was irreversible, raising a hand to her chest where her daughters sword had been she frowned, there was no wound, it was like she had never even stabbed herself.

Taking a look around at her surroundings her eyes focused on the buildings that lined the ruined street, had Acnologia done this in rage? No, if he had done it in rage then there would be nothing left, he was capable of destroying an entire continent after all. Something else had toppled the buildings upside down and carved up the street. Sensing other magic for the first time she looked behind her, her eyes widening at what she saw. Five Wizards lay behind her, covered in grievous wounds. However one of them was instantly recognisable to her, she after all had once possessed her body. The young Dragon Slaying Enchanter, Wendy Marvel.

Seeing no sign of her scarlet haired daughter among the collapsed Wizards, Irene walked to Wendy, crouching down beside her raising a hand to the young Dragon Slayer looking over the injuries the course of the war had dealt her, some of her inflicted by Irene's own hand. Taking another look at the other Wizards a frown came to her face, what should she do? She had no knowledge of what was going on here. Raising her hand up, a blue glow emitting from her palm as she began to heal the girl.

While healing Wendy Irene's eyes drifted from the young Dragon Slayer to the other Wizards, only for her eyes to stop before the pink haired man. Ten Lacrima lay before him, the power that they were emitting was of Dragon Slayer magic. She could recognise the power from eight of the ten, they once belonged to God Serena. The other two she was unsure of.

 _"Just what has happened?"_ She tried to mull over the answer but she knew she wouldn't receive an answerer until Wendy became conscious and she could at least attempt to ask, if the girl was willing to speak with her. It took a long time of healing her injuries before Wendy began to respond while still unconscious it was clear the pain was beginning to fade. But by that time, Irene was aware of two others approaching.

The first to appear before her, ready to attack was a small boy, with brown hair, and round eyes. He wore a green beanie, and an orange jacket with grey chequered shorts wielding a sword far too large for him to wield properly. The second was an average-sized young woman with light blue hair and tanned skin. Her right arm and chest was heavily tattooed beneath a sleeveless shirt, blue trousers and purple sandals. Irene clutched Wendy in her arms as she rose to her feet holding her. The blue haired woman grabbed the boy by the shoulder stopping him from charging forward as he had obviously planned to do.

"She needs help." Irene declared. "They all do." The blue haired woman approached, ordering for the boy to stay back as she approached, her eyes cautious. Irene watched, her gaze was far more than just that of a cautious passer by, it was filled with... fear?

"Did the Fishmen do this? What was that rumbling and white light?" The woman questioned.

"I'll explain everything that I can, please they need help." Irene told her again, more urgency in her voice then even what she was aware of.

"Nojiko, what's going on?" The boy questioned. "Is it the Fishmen?" The now named Nojiko turned to face the boy.

"Chabo, go back to the village and get a few men to come and help!" Nojiko called to the boy who only glared in response. "Now Chabo!" She ordered getting a huff from the boy as he turned and ran down the ruined street of the town. Nojiko turned back to Irene to see her kneeling with the blue haired girl, a hand hovering over her body emitting a blue glow surprising the young woman.

"What happened with the War?" Irene questioned not looking up at Nojiko.

"War? I have no idea what you're talking about." Nojiko told her. "Who are you, what was that rumbling earlier. Was it the Fishmen?" Irene looked back up at her, about to reply she had no idea what a Fishman was, however a swell of enormous Dragon Slayer magic welled up behind her, a power she had felt upon the battlefield when Zeref was fighting on the Western Front before she had activated Universe One, but she would never have thought to sense it now. It rivalled her own magic power. No, it surpassed her power.

"G-et..." A groan erupted from behind Irene surprising Nojiko. Irene turned to see the pink haired teen crawling towards them over the ten Dragon lacrima, a trail of blood in his path. He was another Dragon Slayer, her eyes drifted from the pink haired young man to the others, were they all Dragon Slayers? "… away… from Wendy!" His onyx covered eyes looked up, glaring at them Nojiko taking a step back at the intensity of his gaze while Irene matched his with her own.

"She needs medical aide." Irene replied. "You all do." Natsu pushed himself up to his knees, blood pooling from his injuries he had been gravely injured in his fight with Acnologia.

Nojiko rose a hand to her mouth in her horrified shock, never having expected someone with such grievous injuries. Had these unfortunate people run into the Fishmen? It was only days after Gosa Village had been destroyed by the pet of the Arlong Pirates, Mohmoo. She had seen the horror of the Fishmen for so long that she thought she had become numb to their brutality. But this, this was unlike anything she had seen since she had been a girl and Genzo had tried to protect Nami from being taken. Gritting his teeth Natsu pushed himself up to his knees, heaving heavily his glare locked onto the one holding Wendy.

"Let her go!" Irene rose her hand towards Natsu, seeing that he was readying himself to attack by the intense Dragon Slaying magic she felt welling up inside of him, even severely injured like he was, he was willing to protect the girl in her arms. The power, the Fire Dragon Slayer, the one Zeref had told all the Spriggan Twelve to leave to him. The very brother of Zeref Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel. Or more commonly knowing to the Spriggan twelve, E.N.D.

 **"Sleep."** It was an instant as a wave of magic washed over the Dragon Slayer his head falling back as he collapsed on his back on the ground, unconscious. Nojiko was just as stunned, the scarlet haired woman had simply muttered a word before a pulse radiated from her hand and the boy fell asleep, true she felt her own eyes grow heavy but it hadn't been meant for her and was able to ward off the sudden feeling of tiredness.

"W-What was that?" Nojiko stumbled back slightly. Irene turned back to Nojiko, a frown on her face, even that should be an easily answered question but the young woman seemed frightened of her display of magic. Just what was going on here?"

"Please, I'll explain all I can, but this little girl will have more answers then I will." Nojiko nodded dumbly as they waited for help to arrive from Cocoyasi village.

* * *

Steam rose around her form as the hot water cascaded down upon her. It had been approaching night when they had been brought to a small house within the groves of Tangerine trees, Irene had found the bathroom and without asking, used the shower. She had seen it upon Nojiko's face when they had been heading here, the frustration of having all the injured brought to her home.

It was clear that the men that had come from Cocoyasi to help had wanted to keep them away from their village for some reason. There was something that was being hidden from her, she didn't know if it was to protect themselves or something else, the Fishman maybe but she didn't know. The destroyed town of Gosa came back to her mind, deciding it had something to do with the destruction of the town. Either way, she didn't like it. Hearing a knock on the door, Irene tilted her head slightly.

"Irene." Nojiko's voice echoed over the knock.

"Yes."

"I've got some clothes here for you, your own are damaged. What would you like me to do with them?" Nojiko's voice came from the other side of the door before it opened, Irene spotting the shadowed figure of the young woman behind the shower curtain placing the items of clothing down. There still wasn't a single trace of magic from her. Irene placing a strand of scarlet hair behind her ear as Nojiko exited the bathroom, she thought that Wendy or one of the others had awoken.

"Thank you, I'd like to mend them." Irene replied, reaching up and turning the shower off. She was unsure how the water was heated, she sensed no heat magic from the shower or could see any lacrima that would heat the water. Stepping from the water, her eyes locating the clothing that had been brought in for her sitting on a shelf. With the small burst of magic, the water dried upon her skin leaving small tendrils of steam rising from her as she reached for the clothing, a small frown on her face.

Just plain clothes was what she had received, nothing as regal as she had worn previously. Dressing her frown increase, the clothing was tight across her form. Exiting the bathroom in the shirt and pants that had been brought for her she spotted Nojiko in the small kitchen space before looking over the interior of the house.

All the Wizards had been laid out upon futons in the small living area, giving it an even smaller space. Wendy was the sole wizard in the bed, the other four had been set up on futons. Irene had dealt with the major injuries, the life threatening ones but she was no fool. Should they awaken and still see her as the enemy they wouldn't be able to stand let alone fight in their current states.

Still, she needed Wendy conscious so that she could get the information she needed. She didn't like not knowing what was going on, or how she come to be alive opposite a severely damaged Acnologia. Just who had fought Acnologia to that that point, surely it hadn't been these five. She felt Nojiko's eyes on her as she crossed the room, mindful of the unconscious Wizards as she made her way to Wendy's side, kneeling beside the bed beginning to heal Wendy once more.

A question rose in her thoughts as she healed the young Dragon Slayer, it wasn't one that was important but it did raise several warning flags. The way that the villagers had cautiously brought them into the village, the arguing that she had heard from several of the others before Nojiko declared that they would bring them to her home amidst the tangerine groves. A doctor had been with them, but he had simply made sure that they were all bandaged and nothing was life threatening. It was as if the villagers wanted nothing to do with the injured Wizards, sure she didn't expect to be welcomed with open arms but at least have some care for your fellow human. Even Nojiko seemed restrained at letting them stay with her.

"Nojiko." Irene began as she looked down upon Wendy. "Explain to me, why are you afraid?" She could feel the tension in the air rise as soon as the question was asked. "These Fishman, they are the origin of this fear?" She asked once more glancing over her shoulder looking to see Nojiko looking down at her feet.

"Yes." Nojiko nodded. "Several years ago, a Pirate by the name of Arlong and his crew of Fishman came to our island, ever since our home has been our prison." Irene frowned as she came to learn the information. "Once a month, they come around to collect their tribute from us, each adult has to pay a hundred thousand beli, each child fifty thousand." Irene saw Nojiko look over the Wizards in her home, including herself the total would come to a whole of six hundred and fifty thousand. It was clear that Nojiko barely had enough to pay her own, there was no way she could afford the tax for all of them.

"The month is almost at an end then?"

"Tomorrow." Nojiko got out through a heavy sigh. "But I couldn't just leave all of you there. I might have to dip into Nami's savings..." She whispered quietly to herself, unaware of the Dragon Slayers heightened senses.

"Don't worry." Irene spoke up causing Nojiko to look up with wide eyes. "As payment for your help, I'll make sure that the Fishman that comes to collect your money, won't any more." Nojiko stared for a moment before standing and shaking her head furiously.

"You can't do that! If you do, then Arlong with just wipe out another Village! You saw what he did to Gosa, that could be Cocoyasi by the end of tomorrow, just let me pay!" So that was what had wiped out the village that they had arrived in, no wonder the young woman was so afraid. A village had been wiped out and she was afraid that it would happen to her own home.

"You've saved six lives here today Nojiko." Irene spoke. "The debt will be repaid." Nojiko clenched her hands as Irene stood up. "Take in the marks on these five." Nojiko looked up to see Irene showing Wendy's guild mark to her, looking to the others each one held a mark of some kind. Like the young blue haired girl, the dark haired man with piercings and the pink haired man had the same marks on their arms. The blonde and the other dark haired young man had a different mark but it was clear Irene was including them. "They are apart of what we call Guilds, they take requests, be it delivery, dealing with monsters, or pirates." Nojiko looked up stunned. "Each one would help you, given that you have helped them. They are currently indisposed, so I will repay the debt for them."

"Y-You can't." Nojiko muttered. "So many have tried in the past, it's just hopeless. No one can defeat the Fishman." She whispered softly, having resigned that there was no hope for them a long time ago. Irene ignored her words as she went back to treating Wendy, it took a long time but finally Wendy was regaining consciousness. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she looked up with a dim gaze before the light returned to them and she sat up only to be halted, Irene not wanting her to fall back unconscious because she over did it. Wendy looked up.

"E-Erza!?" Wendy questioned with wide eyes, with her hair undone from it usual style she probably looked a lot like her daughter right now.

"Not quite." Irene replied only getting a shocked look from the young Dragon Slayer. "We meet again, Young Enchanter."

"Irene..." Wendy breathed out nervously, Irene nodded as she released Wendy who sat in the bed, Irene sitting back in the chair that she had placed beside Wendy's bed when she had been healing her. Wendy took this time to look over her surroundings, the only one conscious apart from Irene and herself was a young woman with short blue hair working around a kitchen, the young Dragon Slayer could even small tangerines from whatever it was she was cooking. What else she noticed was the other Dragon Slayers unconscious in futons upon the floor. "Everyone..."

"Can you explain to me what happened?" Irene questioned causing the young girl to turn to Irene. "I died Wendy, I know I did, but somehow I'm here now." Wendy frowned slightly, she had no idea how Irene was alive, in fact she had no idea how any of them were alive. She was sure her spell had worked correctly, she had sensed the souls of the Dragon Slayers disappear before her own had.

"I… I cast a spell, Anna-sensei helped re-create the Milky Way spell, it was the only way we were able to seal Acnologia." Wendy told her. "I don't understand, all us Dragon Slayers should have been sealed with Acnologia." Irene frowned at this new information. The seal she spoke of creating, one to seal Acnologia. Was it possible that Wendy had somehow transported the Dragon Slayers, along with Acnologia to another world? Sealing them all away into another world? It wasn't impossible. The lack of Ethernano was a sign that it was a high possibility that this was another world.

"So they're all Dragon Slayers?" Irene questioned getting a nod from Wendy confirming her original thoughts, it would explain why Erza wasn't among them.

"Two are missing, Laxus and Erik." Wendy told her.

"These were the only ones present when we arrived." Irene explained. "Also, these here." She pulled forth a small bundle and unwrapped it for Wendy to see, ten crystals varying in design and colour sat in the cloth. "Dragon Lacrima, do you know what these are?"

"Yes." Wendy nodded. "Laxus and Erik both had these, they were Second Generation Dragon Slayers."

"Then I can hypotheses that your spell didn't bring the two with us, only the Dragon Lacrima, along with these other eight that belonged to God Serena." Wendy frowned slightly, Irene could sense the girls nervousness. "Acnologia was also here." Wendy's head shot up. "I used Universe One, to send him far away from here. Your spell worked against him, whatever it was that you had planned, worked." Irene told her getting a smile to come to Wendy's face. "He was grievously injured and let himself be spirited away."

"Everyone held him off while I completed the Milky Way spell." Wendy confirmed surprising Irene that these Dragon Slayers had pushed Acnologia to such a state. "They're all hurt because of me." Irene shifted slightly as the girl sobbed gently to herself, what was she to do? Comfort the girl, they were enemies but were they still? She had never had the purpose to comfort a child, but as Wendy cried silently before her she didn't know what to do. Instead, it was Nojiko that brought a plate of food for both Irene and Wendy, a tangerine pie by the looks of it. While Irene was feeling the pangs of hunger, she didn't see the point to it, it'd all taste the same.

"Hey, you should eat something." Nojiko spoke softly as she crouched beside the bed, still unsure of Irene's earlier words to stop the Fishman. "I'm sure your friends will heal up fine, they look strong." Wendy turned to the young woman who gave her a small smile. "I'm Nojiko."

"Wendy."

"Do you like tangerine's Wendy?" Nojiko questioned offering the slice of pie to the young girl. "I'm not that much of a cook, but I followed the recipe as best a could." She grinned as Wendy let out a small giggle and happily accepted the tangerine pie. "Irene, for you." Nojiko offered the second plate to the scarlet haired woman who took it.

"Thank you." Irene nodded and looked down at the pie with a frown, simply placing the plate on her lap she watched as Wendy scoffed the pie down with the obvious appetite of a hungry Dragon Slayer. Raising from the chair and offering it to Nojiko, Irene walked through the house mindful of the unconscious Dragon Slayers. Stopping by a small table she spotted a photograph, it housed Nojiko as a child she could tell from the young girls blue hair, there was another girl, with bright orange hair and a woman with pink hair. They looked happy.

Spotting her the tattered remains of her usual outfit she placed the plate she was holding down on the table, untouched as she went and collect her clothing before sitting herself down at the table and began to repair them. She listened to Nojiko give Wendy the details of how she made the tangerine pie. It was clear that Nojiko was better dealing with children then she herself was. Focusing on repairing her clothing, her eyes drifted up to the pink haired Wizard a few feet from her. His body was covered in bandages, but the intense magic still flowed within him. If he were to fight her, she had no doubt Nojiko's village would be wiped out in the confrontation. With their current situation, their status as enemies was no longer void. They no longer had sides, instead they were simply kin here. Dragon Slayers in an unknown world.

 _"It would be best if I ally myself with these children."_ A small smile came to her face as she watched over the unconscious Dragon Slayers. _"When was it the last time I was surrounded by true Dragon Slayers? I bet they all have wonderful stories of their Dragons to tell."_ Memories of her time back in the Kingdom of Dragnof came back to her, a small smile coming to her face as she wished to relieve those memories with the Dragons she once cherished so much. But those Dragons were gone, only the Slayers remained. Along with Acnologia. " _They're all willing to sacrifice so much to bring an end to Acnologia."_ Her eyes cast over the Slayers once more. _"Will they let this world be destroyed by him or will they rise up to defeat him for good? They will need training, and he will need full control over his Demon abilities."_

"Irene." Wendy called over to her, the scarlet haired woman looking up to see Wendy looking towards her with Nojiko still sitting by her side. "Thank you, for healing me and everyone."

"I did what I could for them." Irene nodded. "When you are feeling up to it, you can heal them." She paused as a small smirk tugged at her lips seeing Wendy about to do so. "Once your power has recovered and you've gotten some rest." She had seen Wendy's intent to heal them immediately, the young girl's eyes focused on the one Irene would rather be healed last. The strongest among them, Natsu Dragneel.

"Okay." Wendy nodded her head gently as she lay back down in the bed, Nojiko smiling at her slight pout about her being told to rest by the older woman. Raising up from the chair she was seated in, Nojiko walked through the house noticing the untouched slice of pie she had given to Irene, deciding not to comment on it she headed for the kitchen space of the open house.

"Tomorrow I will repay the debt to Nojiko for helping us, when I'm away you can heal the others." Irene told Wendy.

"Does Nojiko need help with something?" Wendy questioned.

"I'll handle it, focus on resting, recover your strength." Irene urged the young girl getting a slight nod from Wendy as she lay back on the pillow. "When I return, I wish to speak to everyone about what has happened." The Grand Enchanter stated getting a nod from Wendy before the girl closed her eyes.

"Would you like me to set up another bed for you, Irene?" Nojiko questioned, Irene seeing that the woman was obviously tired from what had transpired today, but even so she expected Nojiko to get little sleep with what she knew was coming tomorrow.

"No, I'll be awake for a little while." Irene told her getting a nod from Nojiko who retreated to another room to where Irene suspected Nojiko's own room to be. This left Irene alone in the living space of the small home, a slight frown on her face as she looked down to the clothes she had worn, more to the fact of the Alvarez Empire's crest upon her clothing. With a quick flick of her hand, the symbol was removed leaving just black cloth in it's place.

 _"Erza… I could never give you a life worth living but you made one for yourself, you gained powerful comrades and became capable of so much. These Dragon Slayers risked everything to defeat Acnologia and they won't stop now that they're in another World. I will do what I can to aide them, should they let me. Redemption will never be in the path I walk, but if I'm ever given a chance, I hope to see you again just to hear you laugh once more and to see you smile."_ Soft tears fell from Irene's face as she clutched at her clothes, so much unbearable emotion passing over her as she thought of her daughter that she had abandoned so many years ago.

* * *

Morning broke though before she knew it, she had slept peacefully which was unnatural for what was to come. Perhaps Irene had done something to her like she had when the pink haired man had told her to leave Wendy alone. Either way, she still didn't understand what was going on. She had little bits from Wendy and Irene when they had been talking but not enough to catch on to everything. Something about Dragons, Slayers and a some kind of spell. Sounded like a bunch of nonsense to her. But she didn't pry, while she still wanted answers of what was going on, she had to get through the tribute payment before anything else. She hoped that whatever it was Irene was planning to do, wouldn't get them all killed.

Entering the living room she saw that everyone apart from Irene was still out of it, Wendy looked cute as she gripped Nami's old pillow. Irene was present and simply looking out the window that overlooked the tangerine grove. A far off look in her eyes. Nojiko was stunned by her appearance, the way she had arrived yesterday hadn't truly revealed the beauty that she truly was. Thickly braided, bow-adorned, scarlet hair. Her two front braids have two golden ornaments near the upper sections; she also wears two U-shaped earrings (one on each ear), and wears red lipstick where she got it Nojiko didn't know for Nojiko never owned such. With her outfit repaired Nojiko saw that it was a risqué version of what she might think a witch to wear. Currently missing of her attire was her hat that Nojiko could see currently hanging up on the corner of a chair.

"Good morning, Irene." Nojiko greeted. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No, thank you though." The woman replied getting a nod from Nojiko who set about making tea. "There is someone approaching the house." Nojiko tensed, her eyes darting to the clock, they always came before eight and it was closely approaching now. "About five hundred meters away, heavier footsteps than a human."

"It'll be one of the Fishman." Nojiko told her. "You can hear them coming?" Irene smiled as she turned to her.

"Yes, along with catch their scent that reeks of fish." Irene told her. "Would you care to come outside with me?" She questioned as Irene crossed the room, heading for the front door of the house grabbing her hat along the way and fixing it into position atop her head giving her the true appearance of a Witch.

"J-Just a minute!" Nojiko told her. "I know you said you'll deal with it, but I still don't know if it'll be enough. Arlong won't hesitate to kill everyone that opposes him, he treats humans like a Subspecies, as if the Fishman are the supreme beings." Nojiko told her getting a smirk from Irene in return.

"Then, I'll just show this Arlong where he stands upon the food chain." With that, Irene opened the front door leaving a stunned Nojiko who shook her head, hurrying to grab the tribute money from a draw before rushing outside. Irene stood calmly in front of the house eyeing the path that led up through the groves of Tangerines. Irene noticed the small envelop in Nojiko's hands as she stood beside her. "You won't be needing to give that over, Nojiko." Irene told her however before Nojiko could reply, the Fishman was spotted heading towards them. Irene tilted her head as she took in his appearance.

The first thing she spotted was the blue skin before the height that was much larger than a human. As he grew closer Irene could see that he was rather muscular, a tattoo of a red sun was on his right shoulder. He wore a necklace, a striped blue vest, dark-brown leather pants, and sandals. Nojiko recognised the Fishman immediately, one of Arlong's top men. Chew. The blue Fishman came to a stop a few meters away from the two and eyed them for a moment before looking down at a chart he had brought with him.

 _"Rather official these Fishman."_ Irene thought to herself.

"Nojiko… lives alone, no record of having children ~chu." The Fishman began as he rose his head to look directly at Irene with a glare. "Which means, you're unaccounted for."

"So would the other five currently inside." Irene added. "Four male adults, and a single female child not including myself." The Fishman tilted his head, an amusement growing in his eyes as Nojiko trembled slightly by her side. A hand landed on Nojiko's shoulder causing her to turn to Irene who smiled. "Just watch." She stated before taking a step forward, Nojiko couldn't even reach out to stop her as she approached the Fishman. "When I heard of you Fishman, I was expecting something much more, fearsome." The large figure before her grit his teeth behind his large lips as he glared down at her. "You're nothing more than a pathetic sea creature with the ability to stand, speak and have coherent thought… it would seem."

"Why you!" With a roar the Fishman threw a punch, Irene rose her hand up and with a wave of magic stopped the punch before it connected. "What!?" The Fishman tried to pull his hand back however Irene lowered her hand and the Fishman was simply caught in the air, unable to move his hand.

"What is this!? What did you do!?" The Fishman roared.

"Nothing much, you're unable to move your hand simply because I've made the air constrict, much like an invisible shackle you can't break." Irene told him. "Unless you have a rather large source of magic power, which you do not." Irene concluded as Chew struggled against the shackles only for more to form and constrict around his form halting any movement he might have made. "You see Nojiko, these Fishman are not much to fear. He's nothing more than… a fish."

Nojiko stared with wide eyes as Irene turned her hand and with a click of her figures, the large figure of one of Arlong's lieutenants returned to his basest form… a smelt-whiting barely the size of a shoe. Flapping helplessly on the ground behind the Grand Enchanter. Without the ability to breath no longer in the form of just a simple fish, the flapping continued for a short while before it came to a stop.

Nojiko was completely stunned as she stared at the dead fish on the ground, it had been one of the fearsome Fishman that had terrified her village for eight years, this woman had rendered him powerless with strange power that the Fishman hadn't even been able to comprehend! Without even batting an eyelid the transformed fish returned to it's Fishman form, the now dead Chew lay lifeless on the ground pale with white eyes. With a wave off her hand, the ground beneath Chew sunk before being covered with a new layer of dirt, effectively burying the Fishman.

"H-How." Nojiko managed to mutter under her breath.

"Magic." Irene stated. "Very powerful Enchanting Magic, now to repay the debt we owe, I told you that I'd rid your island of Arlong." Irene stated. "I'll need to know where he is for me to do that, will you take me?" Nojiko didn't answer, unable to as she simply stared at where the dead Fishman had been buried. Irene hadn't even touched him and she claimed that it was magic. Just who on Earth was she, who were the people unconscious in her house? Irene seeing her shocked state, smiled softly. To witness magic for the first time, it was probably unlike anything she had ever seen before. It was her right to be in such a stunned state. If she was shocked by that, what she was going to do to Arlong… she'd never forget just how insignificant Fishman were in the true food chain.

Closing her eye for a moment she reopened them, her left eye housing a cross like pattern within. Above in the sky, a massive eye of great proportions appeared causing Nojiko to fall to the ground as she looked up to the giant eye in the sky with fear.

"Don't worry, I'm just scouting the island." Irene told her causing Nojiko to turn to see the same cross pattern in her own eye. "The large structure on the coast, is that where I'll find this Arlong?" Irene asked observing the island, she hadn't thought much on it. But if they were to travel anywhere, they would need a ship.

"Y-Yes, that's Arlong Park." Nojiko confirmed. The eye stayed in the sky for a few more minutes as Irene memorised a path to Arlong Park before closing her eyes, the eye in the sky disappearing as she reopened her eyes and the magic had been completely dispersed.

"They would have seen the eye much like yourself, they'll be wary." Irene concluded with a frown. _"Before long, I'll need to re-create my staff when I get a few moments."_ She nodded to herself as she began to walk. _"If Wendy allows it, I could teach her how to use a staff or wand to amplify her own enchantment abilities, she has the skill to improve."_ She recalled the time of when she possessed the young Dragon Slayer's body and how much potential she truly had. "Are you coming, Nojiko." Irene called as she walked. "I'd hate for you to miss out on all the fun." Nojiko swallowed nervously glancing back at her house full of Dragon Slayers before getting to her feet and running to catch up with the Grand Enchanter.

Inside the house, Wendy had just awoken the mass use of Magic Power, feeling Irene leaving Wendy swung her legs out of bed. She could see the injuries that all of the other Dragon Slayers had sustained, but none were as bad as Natsu's. Quickly heading over to Natsu's side, she began to heal him.

* * *

Irene and Nojiko walked from the Tangerine grove, through the village of Cocoyasi where the villagers were stunned to see her still present especially after Chew had just gone up to collect the tribute money from Nojiko after he had already collected theirs. Nojiko didn't speak to anyone, didn't want to get their hopes up. Didn't want to get her own hopes up.

Simply following along quietly behind Irene, she had so many questions but didn't even know where to start. Was it really magic that she had used or was it the power of a Devil Fruit and she claimed it to be magic? She decided that if she survived whatever happened at Arlong Park, then she would ask the question of 'what?' 'why?' and 'how?'. They walked for a little while longer before Arlong Park came into view along the path ahead.

"That's it." Nojiko stated. "That's Arlong's Fortress." Irene frowned at the nervousness in the young woman's words, just how scared had these Fishman made this island? Shaking the thought from her mind she carried on, Nojiko coming to a stop a few meters behind her. Glancing over her shoulder Irene offered her a small smile before turning back to the 'fortress' ahead and walked up to the front gates. Raising a hand up to the iron gates she sent a pulse of magic into the iron causing them to warp back in on themselves revealing the Fishman inside.

"I see, with a force of this size, on an island this small and considering the strength difference between Fishman and Human, it's a natural reaction for everyone on this island to be completely scared of you."

"SHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A laugh erupted from a chair situated beneath the balcony of the sole building in the complex, a large dark blue skinned Fishman sat there looking over at Irene with a look of superiority. He had a saw-shaped nose and was rather larger, much larger than the other Fishman before her. He simply wore a short-sleeved, unbuttoned yellow shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots, brown shorts, a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals. Like the other Arlong Pirates he had a sun tattoo which was located on his chest. "You've got guts to come here and damage my property human."

"You are Arlong, then?" She questioned walking forward. "No need to answer, that air of superiority is enough to know who you are." Irene continued as she stopped before Arlong who glared at her. "I'm going to offer you, one chance." She stated raising a finger up with a knowing smirk. "Leave this island, and never come back."

"And who do you think you are, human!?" Arlong growled. "To march into my territory and demand such!" Getting to his feet he towered over her his eyes glaring down at her. "I've been on this island for eight years! Which village put you up to this! I'll slaughter them all!"

"So you're disregarding the chance that I gave you, is that it?" She questioned, the smile still toying at her lips. "Very well."

The immense magic power flooding from her caused Arlong to stumble backwards into his chair, his eyes wide as his entire body trembled in fear. His natural instincts that were honed for years telling him to fear the woman before him as her entire body grew in a mass of light. The other Fishman were in a worse state, fleeing into the canals of Arlong park to make their escape into the ocean. Not even the fear of Arlong could stop their natural instincts telling them to flee from the true superior being before them. Arlong stared up at the Dragon before him, he could not remember a time where fear had stricken him like this.

Irene's dragon form was something to behold, with light coloured scales running all over her body. She has a dark coloured fiery-mane running down her back and arms, which appear to be connected to her feather like wings. Jagged horns extended backwards from the base of her skull and feather-like scales extending from the back of her knees.

With a swipe of her massive claw she snatched Arlong up in a tight grip causing the Fishman to howl in pain as several of his bones were crushed just from being in her powerful grip. Trying to launch an attack he lunged forward with the powerful jaws that he was so known for only for them to break upon Irene's dragon scales. The jaws grew back and once more Arlong tried to bite her only for the result to be the same, time and time again. When Arlong realised that it was all pointless he looked up at Irene.

"Money! I can give you all the money you desire! Just don't kill me!" He cried, tears streaming down the once proud Fishman's eyes causing Irene to growl.

"I gave you a chance, Fishman." Irene declared. "Now, truly know your place on the food chain." Arlong's howls of pain erupted from Arlong park as Irene crushed Arlong in her grip before dropping what remained of him to the ground which simply splattered across the grounds of Arlong park. Re-casting the enchantment that Zeref cast on her to turn her human she wiped her hand down on her loincloth before looking to the gate to see Nojiko standing there with wide fearful eyes. "You have nothing to worry from me Nojiko." Irene told her, to reassure her she meant her no harm. "I was simply repaying the debt, you or your island have nothing to fear from me, or the other Dragon Slayers."

"Just who are you?" Nojiko finally questioned.

"Irene Belserion." She bowed her head lightly. "Queen of the Dragons." Raising her head she offered another reassuring smile. "I imagine you wish to let your fellow islanders know the good news?" Irene asked as she walked towards her.

"Y-Yeah." Nojiko dumbly nodded as Irene placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll answer all your questions, when you have returned to your home." Nojiko nodded before running off down the path leaving Irene in the entrance of Arlong park, a frown on her face as she eyed the park. To truly fulfil her debt she would encourage the other Dragon Slayers to stick around for the time being, to ward off any Fishman that might wish to return to harm the villages. If only until a more permanent solution could be found. _"Now… to finally speak with the Dragon Slayers."_

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading my first ever story. Is the first Chapter too long? I feel like it might be. I love both Fairy Tail and One Piece, it's a shame not many crossovers come from the two. As you can see, this takes place a few days after Gosa was destroyed two to three weeks before Nami arrives back on Conomi islands._**

 ** _Some questions you might want answered._**

 ** _#1 - The Ten Dragon Lacrima_ _will be going to future crew members that join up with the Dragon Slayers._**

 ** _Lightning Dragon_ Lacrima**

 ** _Poison Dragon_ Lacrima**

 ** _Cavern Dragon_ Lacrima**

 ** _Purgatory Dragon_ Lacrima**

 ** _Sea King Dragon_ Lacrima**

 ** _Gale Dragon_ Lacrima**

 ** _\+ The 4 unnamed Dragon_ Lacrima**

 **#2 - Pairing: I'm giving Natsu a Harem. Not an overly large harem, but a few woman will be paired with him. This will include Irene. Don't expect immediate romance to happen. I like to see relationship's build over time.**

 **That's all for now!**


End file.
